A Fairytale By Fai
by pagelupin
Summary: fai tells a story from his world. With Kurogane's help! Oh my!WARNING: This dose contain Shonenai. Don't like gay boys? Don't read.Rated T for language. Bad Kuropi!
1. Chapter 1

A Fairytale By Fai

Everyone had just landed into the new world. "No where the hell are we?" Grumbled the ninja. The place looked a lot like the Hanshin Republic except for a few differences. It didn't have as much technology as Oto country. In fact, it had a more magical atmosphere.

"I don't know but it sure is nice. Don't you think so Sakura-chan?" Fai stated bubbly. The group headed on exploring the area. Syaoran suggesting to "split up in two groups". Fai with his happy self flung his arms around Kurogane and stated happily "I want to go with Kuro-woof-woof!"

"Get off of me, you stupid magician!" 'Kuro-woof-woof' protested. While Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

Kurogane and Fai walked inside a strange building that had pillars on each side of the entrance. The name of the building was 'Library'. _Whatever that was._ Kurogane thought as the magician clung to him, no matter how much he protested.

They went in exploring inside (Kurogane forever being cautious). When all of a sudden…."AWWWW! THEIR SO CUTE!" Fai shouted happily, scaring the hell out of the ninja. And of course everyone stared at Fai. An old woman shot up out of no where and said to them in a shushed yell,"Quiet! This is the library, so shhhh!" And she stalked off muttering about the fall of the generation and what it all came to. Needless to say, Kurogane didn't like her and so he wanted to leave. But nothing was simple with that manic happy blond. Kurogane was going to grab Fai to leave, but when he moved to do so he noticed…HE WAS MISSING!

Kurogane liked to be completely aware with his surroundings. And that meant knowing where Fai was. No good could become of this. Then just before he was going to write Fai's death sentence for when he found him, he heard Fai calling him. And what did he call him? "Kuro-pi."

Kurogane scowled as he reached the bubbly mage. "What?" He said in an annoyed tone. "I want you to help me tell a story."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! So please review. Well enough with my babbling on with the story!

Kurogane looked at Fai as though he was stupid. He was _actually_ going to expect _HIM_ to tell a story to little kids. A warrior who killed thousands of people in battle, tell of a story of cute things, with the color pink, and rainbows that brings happy endings! He's got to be insane! But then Fai gave him that dangerous look of if-you-don't-I'll-treat-you-like-a-real-dog-and-you'll-sleep-outside-if-you-don't-do-as-asked. And that is the look that every man who's in a relationship fears. And his relationship was currently with Fai. So like the defeated puppy he was, he sat down and started to pout.

"Alright kids. Are you ready for the story?" Fai asked and in return got a cheerful response of "YAY!"

"Alright. Once upon a time their was a beautiful prince…"

The beautiful prince that every soul searched for was in a deep dreamless sleep that froze time around him. The young man was said to be so enchanting that one look at his face you where said to fall in love. No one knew exactly what he looked like. For everyone that went searching for him never came back. He was in a deserted country that was under the same spell. Everything covered in ice. The coffin that he laid in was also made of ice. And he was surrounded by the treasures of his people. Gold coins, jewels, scepters, jewelry of all kinds, and works of art. But the most peculiar treasure was the feather that lay with him inside the coffin, emitting a warm glow that shone on him and made him even more beautiful. It is said that a loves kiss will awaken him and the two will rule over the kingdom as it too will wake from its slumber.

Many princes and warriors have tried this task, but never proved to be successful. For they have to pass the judgment of the ice dragon. If you fail to meet the requirements of your soul you will be killed ad never return again to your home. Many men have lost their lives because of it.

But many brave men still go on, and Kurogane was one of those men.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n Hello everybody I'm baaaaaaaaack! I know isn't it wonderful? Well anyway. On with the story!

Fai looked at Kurogane expectedly with a gleam in his eyes that said warrior did not trust. "What?" He asked, a bit nervous. "Why it's your turn to tell a part of the story, Kuro-chan." Fai said happily. Kurogane sighed. If only he wasn't so wiped, he would have a choice in the matter. 'I hate love' He thought in exasperation. "All right." And the children cheered happily.

Their was a warrior that was most feared by the people of his country. He was tall with spiky black hair and crimson eyes. He was a skilled warrior that protected the wise princess the he served. The princess had long flowing black hair and celestial blue eyes. She wore intricate robes that flow to the floor, and flowed around her as she walked with grace.(a/n Kuro-tan sure has a way with words, huh? Who would have ever thought?) The warriors name was Kurogane. Many had feared him all his life. It was because of the color of his eyes. The color of freshly spilt blood.

Kurogane though found acceptance with the princess and he would occasionally have tea with her upon her invitation. She would share her wisdom with him, and try to make him feel more human than what he was treated. But one day when their were intruders trying to get into the castle and kidnap the princess. She asked Kurogane to not cause unnecessary death. But he did not listen.

The princess, Tomoyo-hime, scolded him about this and said that this was not the only time he had gone against her wishes. So she said in her sweet voice, "I'm going to have to send you on a journey to find the _true_ meaning of strength." She said an incantation and put a curse on him that enabled him to kill any more people. If he did so he would loose his strength. "I want you to go to the country that is asleep in ice and wake the prince. And the most valuable treasure their will give you the strength you so desire." And with that, she sent him on this journey to wake the prince and release the curse on the kingdom and get the most valuable treasure. But little did he know, someone was after the same thing. The feather.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane had been on his journey for three days now when he came along to an interesting sight. Their in the middle of the dirt road was a booth. 'How…_odd_.', Kurogane thought. Sitting behind the booth in a large winged-back chair was a woman. She had long strait black hair that was layered and the most unusual eyes. They showed great wisdom of someone who had lived far beyond her years. And their color was an enchanting shade of violet. She wore a very intricate kimono and antique jewelry. She was defiantly the most, strangest woman the warrior has ever seen. He was going to walk around her like she wasn't even their, when she spoke to him. "Why, hello young warrior. What brings you out here in the middle of nowhere?" The voice she spoke in was filled with magic. And so that ment she was either a gypsy or a witch. Either way Kurogane didn't feel the need to trust her. He kept on walking, when all of a sudden. He felt long arms rap around him, which made him tense up because he wasn't used to people touching him. The woman said in a pouty voice, "Now don't be rude! I only asked you a simple question. You would think that after waiting for days, I could get a simple hello!" She then let go of him and moved infront of the now maddened ninja. "How did you know I was coming this way?" He asked couriously. She just giggled," I can see things that will come to pass. I came to grant you your wish." She said once again in her mysterious voice. Then in the background someone says, "She _is_ a pushy salesman!" "Oh don't worry about him. Now what is it that you wish?" Kurogane looked at her as if she was nuts. He didn't realy belive in that magic stuff, it confused him. "Look, lady. Don't mean to be rude but just leave me alone. I'm having enough problems as it is. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." And with that he started to walk away in the direction he was going.

"But what if your future and your heart minded? Would you just walk away from that? Your wish is what will make this journey of yours successful. Without your wish..You will never go back home. You will die like all the others." "Fine"

Kurogane's wish was to go back home.

Fai and the kids looked at Kurogane in awe. "Kuro-run, I never knew you were so good with words." Kurogane looked at Fai confused. Then looked at the kids. Who just stared back in shock. Big tough and mean Kurogane, warrior and killer of hundreds of men, can tell a _realy_ good story. "Quite staring at me like that Fai. We're in a public place. And it's your turn now." Fai snaped out of his little daydream about his ninja reciting beautiful words to him in the moonlight. "O-ok, Kuro-pi." And so Fai continued with the story.

The gypsy asked Kurogane for payment, and in response. "What payment? What do you mean?" "I mean…" She responded, "In order for you to get something you want. You have to give something of equal value in return." She paused and looked him over thoroughly, circling around him. Then stopped at his sword. "I'll take that." She said while pointing at the sword. The sword had the head of a dragon for the handle and was made of silver. The detail so intricate.

"WHAT! No way!"

"Well, you do want to go home don't you?" "Yeah…" "Then give me your sword. Don't worry, I'll give you another one to use. You are going on a dangerous journey after all." And with that said, Yuko got a sword from behind her booth. "Your sword first please." Kurogane growled and gave it to her relunticly. "Good." And she handed the sword to the upset ninja. "It's name is Sohi."

"Alright, Watinuki. Get me the item. We have two more visitors coming so be quick." And with that said, a young boy and a girl the same age showed up walking up the road in their direction. Kurogane eyed Yuko-san, not trusting her. The boy had messy brown hair and amber-brown eyes. The girl had short auburn hair and emerald eyes. Both were small in size. The boy had a determined look while the girl held all definition of inocince.

Once the two came up to them, Yuko asked, "What are your names?" Then the boy responded,"my name is Syaoran, and this is Sakura-hime" Jestering twords the girl. "My name is Yuko. And this boy is Watinuki." Refuring to the boy who justcame back with two bunny-like creatures. One black, one white. Yuko gave Kurogane the white one and said, "His name is Kurogane" Then turned to face the two kids. "I belive you have a wish. And I can grant it."

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. I've just had writer's block. It's a bit longer though so I hope you liked it. Review please and I shall write more.


End file.
